


Don't Crush The Wild Spirit!

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable loki's bottom, Bare Bottom, Fluff, Ice, Loki lives!, Loki's spirit broken, Loving Thor, Salve, after spanking cuddles, hard spanking, mischevous young Loki, strict but loving Odin, sweet Frigga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Odin gives Loki the mother of all spankings and makes him suffer the sting for a whole week! Loki's mischievous spirit seems crushed. Odin and lots of love to the rescue!





	Don't Crush The Wild Spirit!

“Do you understand why you are receiving this spanking my son?” Odin asked nineteen year old Loki. He lay face down over his father’s lap, his britches down and his bottom hiked high by Odin’s patented ‘spanking block.’ He nervously awaited the stinging discipline he knew he had earned.  
“Yes father. I disobeyed you and turned my brother into an ostrich and he demolished the kitchen before I could turn him back.” Loki lay still, feeling the cool room air waft over his sensitive, bared bottom. He just knew he was in for a royal hiding. In the fray resulting from his naughty bit of magic his father’s enormous, showy birthday cake had been smashed to bits. It could be baked and decorated again, but the symbolic evil in the event was enough to really anger his father. He grit his teeth in preparation for pain.  
“You know I love you son and I am spanking you out of love and not anger.”  
“Yes sir.” His lips agreed with his father but his instincts told him to prepare for one of Odin’s famous ‘angry spankings!’ His father’s huge palm would roast Loki’s cheeks red raw. Odin raised his huge hand and administered a stinging barrage of slaps, blistering Loki’s little behind and painting it darker pink with every blow. Loki arched his back and hissed at the sting. He began to yelp after every swat and ten swats in he began to cry softly. By the fifteenth he was howling. No matter how prepared he thought he was for the sting, he was always proved wrong!  
“You have been told over and over again not to turn your brother into animals my son.” Odin scolded as he spanked. “I hope you will remember the sting of this punishment before you do something so naughty again!” Odin emphasized the last bit with ten, rapid fire, blistering swats that sounded like fireworks as the sound of flesh on flesh echoed through the Great Hall. Loki yowled and sobbed as his bottom was set on fire!  
“I’M SORRY FATHER! PLEASE!” Loki squalled as his father’s hand pistoned down on his burning tail. His voice was a panicked falsetto as he cried for mercy. He gripped his father’s cape in his slender fingers, knowing better than to reach behind him to protect his bottom from the assault. He felt veins popping out on his temples as he gritted his teeth. Finally, it was over. Loki lay panting and sobbing, his behind burning like blazes! Odin tried to rub the scalded cheeks but the poor young prince yowled in pain.  
“OW! PAPA IT HURTS!” Frigga, who always kept her distance when discipline was being meted out, especially with Loki who was so tender bottomed, frowned at the sound of her baby’s cries of pain. Odin moved to his back, rubbing gently, hoping to offer some comfort. He wanted the boy’s bottom to sting like fire. He was sick and tired of having to tan his little bottom for the same crime over and over again. He felt Loki deserved the hiding he got and maybe if he were left to suffer the smarting punishment for a while he would think again before mounting such a mischievous plan.  
“It is supposed to hurt my son. It is a spanking. You’ve been punished for your mischief and I want your stinging bottom to speak to you for some time. Perhaps if your mother and I do not coddle you and heal your bottom you will think before you behave in such naughty ways.”  
“Y…yes papa.” Loki stuttered in his sweetest and most pitiful post-spanking voice. Odin lifted his son up and cuddled him for half an hour, rubbing his back and kissing his sweaty, tear streaked face. Finally he righted Loki’s britches, wringing another yelp from his son as the fabric scraped the tender flesh and stood him up.  
“You are grounded to your room for the rest of the day, young man. What say you to that?”  
“Yes sir. I’m sorry papa.” Loki squeaked, knuckling his eyes like a small child. He turned and walked out of the Great Hall, head down and still sniffling. His gate was that familiar, post spanking roll, prompted by stinging cheeks rubbing together with every step. He knew he was not allowed to ask his mother to heal his bottom, nor use anything that might reduce the sting, like salves or ice. He was doomed to suffer the sting all day and overnight. As he passed the kitchen, an older, portly woman grabbed his arm and pulled him down, kissing his face.  
“Poor little prince.” She said sweetly. “We forgive you, baby.” She and indeed most of the palace had obviously heard the harsh spanking and Loki’s cries of pain. The thought of this made his face blush crimson. The sweet words and gentle treatment brought a smile to Loki’s face all the same and he hugged her warmly and then walked to his chambers, lying face down on his bed, leggings down in hopes the cool air would soothe his blistered tail. 

* * * *

Frigga sat at the table in the Royal Dining Hall with her husband and elder son, Thor. She kept her tongue in her head but spared Odin more than one nasty look. Finally Odin spoke up.  
“I suppose you differ with me on the severity of Loki’s discipline?”  
“No.” Frigga said, surprising her ancient husband. “I know you were right. Loki has ignored your counsel time after time and he needed a firm lesson. I just hate to hear him cry. The thought of him lying in his chambers, his poor little bottom hurting… It just breaks my heart.” Odin smiled and patted her arm.  
“What say you, Thor? Do you think I was too harsh with your little brother?”  
“No father. Loki’s punishment was just and well deserved. I think a sore bottom will go a long way with him. It certainly worked for me.” Odin and Frigga looked at one another, smiling. They both knew Thor’s words were right. “I love Loki but he has a naughty streak in him that must be reigned in. After his performance today I felt Like spanking his little bottom myself.”  
Odin nodded his agreement. “I realize that. Your restraint is remarkable.” All three laughed at that comment. Suddenly, a servant girl came into the Hall and addressed Odin.  
“My King, Prince Loki hasn’t touched his dinner. I tried to get him to eat but he just said “No thank you.” Frigga looked pained at this bit of news. The All Father rose from his seat and walked down the corridor to his son’s chambers.  
“Loki?” The All Father said as he peeked into Loki’s Bed chambers. The boy was laying on his stomach, bare bottomed and long faced. Tears were still leaking from his eyes and tracking down his long face. The sight of him pinched Odin’s heart. Loki had obviously been crying the whole time. The All Father had never seen his son so downcast. He walked over and sat next to the boy, ghosting his hand over the battered, cherry red little tail. Loki hissed at first, then relaxed as his father gently soothed his bottom.  
“Hello papa.” The young prince said meekly, looking up at his father. Odin brushed the tears from his cheeks and kissed his head tenderly.  
“Hello my baby. Does it hurt very badly?” Loki looked down and nodded, sniffling wordlessly. “Well, the sting will grow less with time. I just hope the lesson stays with you my beloved son.”  
“Yes papa. It will I promise.” Loki said, his voice so light and juvenile.  
“Papa wants you to try to eat a little of your dinner, will you?”  
“Yes sir, I will try.” Loki replied respectfully, his sweet face so sad. Odin reached over and picked up the fork, spearing a piece of fruit and bringing it to his son’s mouth. Loki obediently opened his mouth and took the bite, chewing it and looking up at his father.  
“Words cannot express how much your papa loves you my son.” Odin said gently, skewering a piece of meat and coaxing Loki to eat it.  
“I love you too papa.” Loki replied, chewing his food. Odin fed Loki his entire dinner in this way. The boy obediently ate each bite, wincing as his father rubbed a particularly sore spot low on his bottom. “I’m sorry I was naughty papa. I promise never to turn Thor into any animals again.”  
“That’s my good boy. Since you were such a good boy and ate your dinner for me, and made such a sweet promise papa will get some ice and salve for your little bottom.” Odin smiled down at his son and received a sweet smile in return. He rose from the bed and headed to the door. When he pulled it open Frigga was standing there, smiling, holding a jar of cooling salve and a towel full of ice! Odin chuckled and thanked her. She came into the room and began to apply the ointment to Loki’s bottom ever so gently. The boy sighed and relaxed as the cooling balm relieved the severe, immediate sting. The All Mother gently laid the ice across Loki’s bottom and kissed his head. He thanked her and gave her a sweet smile as she and Odin left. 

* * * *

Loki’s bottom was sore for almost a week. Just as Odin had hoped, his son thought about the consequences of naughtiness every time he sat down. The service staff and kitchen employees were sympathetic, shoving soft cushions under his bottom when he sat and patting his face affectionately. Loki was grateful and sweet, not that he wasn’t anyway. He had always been sweet with the staff and for that reason he was easily forgiven his childish japes.  
Thor decided to test Loki’s resolve on the tenth day. He caught his little brother tipping a cup of meade in the Banquet hall and chided him for drinking that early in the day. Instead of the snarky retorts he was used to from Loki, the boy looked up at him meekly. “Yes, you’re probably right. I’m sorry.” He replied. He behaved timid, as though he expected Thor to whip him. Loki’s frightened look and lack of his usual sass pricked Thor’s heart like a thorn. The lad’s spirit was truly broken. Something in Thor began to hurt at the idea. He went to his father and raised the issue.  
“Father, may I have a talk with you about Loki?”  
“What has he done now?” Odin replied, palming his face.  
“Nothing. That’s the problem.”  
“I don’t take your meaning my son.”  
“I think Loki’s spirit has been broken.”  
“If by that you mean he is obedient and behaves, I agree.”  
“It’s more than that, sir.” Thor said sadly. “Something has gone out of Loki father. Something at the core of his spirit.” Frigga came up and weighed in.  
“He is right. Loki has been behaving as though he is…whipped.” Odin looked down at them, realizing that they were correct. He too had seen Loki’s new behaviour and it was sad and disconcerting. He had not meant to spank the wild charm from his son.  
“I will speak to him. Thank you both. You are quite correct.” Odin came down from the throne and walked toward the Banquet Hall to speak to Loki.  
He found his son sitting alone at a table, sipping a glass of milk. His expression was pensive. When he spied his father coming he shot to his feet, his brows raised in that pitiful worried expression and looking nervous. The sight of this reaction saddened the elderly god. He walked up to Loki and drew him into his arms, cuddling him warmly. Loki was tense and almost frightened of him.  
“Why are you so nervous my precious child?” Odin asked softly, rubbing Loki’s bottom gently.  
“I…I’m not nervous sir.” The boy replied. The All Father sat on a chair and drew Loki onto his lap, cuddling him against his chest.  
“I want you to know that I am very proud of your good behaviour of late.” Odin cooed, stroking Loki’s long hair. The boy relaxed a bit.  
“I want to be good papa.” Loki replied, his voice soft and sweet. It earned him even more tender cuddles.  
“Papa loves you, Little One. I fear I’ve punished you too severely.”  
“Sir?”  
“I feel terrible for spanking you so hard and letting you suffer these long days.” Odin said, stroking Loki’s hair. “You are a good boy and I love you just as you are. I do not want you to change.”  
“I won’t papa.” Loki squeaked, laying his head on Odin’s massive chest.  
“I don’t want you to be frightened of your loving father. I did not mean to hurt your little bottom.”  
“I know. I love you papa.” A tear trickled down Odin’s cheek at this sweet declaration.  
“And I love you more than the whole universe, my baby.” Odin rocked and cuddled Loki until he fetched a long sigh and relaxed completely. “There is something gone out of you, my son. Something wild and sweet.” Loki frowned at this and looked up to his father.  
“There is?”  
“Yes my poor little son. I fear I have broken your spirit.” Loki hugged his father sweetly and sighed again.  
“I am only thinking about how much the spanking hurt my bottom. It keeps me from being naughty.” This statement sent a sharp sliver of guilt through Odin’s heart.  
“Well, maybe you could be a little naughty sometimes.” Loki’s eye flew wide when his father said this. A sweet smile spread over his long, handsome face.  
“I could?”  
“Yes my little devil. It is at your core.” Loki giggled at this and the sound was like medicine to Odin’s heart. “Papa doesn’t want you to change or deny your nature. Perhaps I could spare your little bottom from time to time. So long as your naughtiness is harmless.”  
“I love you papa!” Loki cried, stretching up and kissing his father’s cheek sweetly. “I’ll be a good boy!” Suddenly that light, that mischievous twinkle was back in Loki’s beautiful blue green eyes. Oh, how sweet it was to Odin’s dusty old heart! Loki squirmed and jumped down from his father’s massive lap. He scampered out of the banquet hall, his face all smiles and cuteness.  
Odin stood and walked back to the throne room a happier man.  
True to his word, Loki was a good boy for the most part but he did play the occasional prank on his brother. Thor was able to smile about them mostly, thankful that the light was back in his baby brother’s eyes. Odin, for his part, kept his word and only spanked Loki for the really naughty japes, but never too hard.


End file.
